


Itch

by felldownthelist



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Characters Are Their Own Tags, M/M, Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felldownthelist/pseuds/felldownthelist
Summary: It starts to go wrong when Frenchie starts to get horny.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> BJs on my miiiiind. I don't write porn (haha I can't write at all really), I was just literally reminiscing about giving head one time (overshare?) and was sad that there are only four pages of fics for The Boys adaption because that shit is just yummy. I mean diabolical. Yeah. Here it is. Apologies.

It starts to go wrong when Frenchie starts to get horny.

He’s bored. They’re stuck inside. He hasn’t even been able to rub one out in a few days, balls practically in his throat with adrenaline. And he never did get laid.

They’ve been fighting for the better part of the day in their little burner house. Frenchie building bombs and sandwiches, Kimiko playing with knives like the angel she is and MM obsessing over some shit on his laptop that he isn’t sharing with the class. Every ten minutes it’s something else.

“Could you turn the fucking music down?” MM complains.

“You don’t like it?” Frenchie asks, blithe, making no move toward the speakers.

“I don’t like you,” MM confirms, instead.

“You don’t like me? Maybe you just need a little piece of me,” Frenchie flirts, out of the blue at that, leaves his workbench and gets up in front of MM on the couch.

“My God,” MM says, “you are such a god damn whore. Get out of my face.”

“No, no no no,” Frenchie straddles his lap.

“I will hit you in the nut sack and you will cry like a little girl,” MM says, seriously. Behind him, Kimiko picks up a machete that was lying around, loops it around underneath his chin. He stills immediately.

“What the fuuuuuck,” says MM, very, very carefully. “What. Is. Happening?”

He moves a little to look at her. She has her head cocked. She looks at Frenchie, who settles down in MM’s lap, starts walking his fingers up MM’s chest.

“You know this is all kinds of fucked up, right?” MM says. “Even for us?”

Frenchie tickles him under the chin. “I just want to be friends,” he says. “We’re always fighting. I think it means we’d make good lovers.”

“I do not think that is what it means, you fucking psycho,” MM says.

Frenchie leans in, gets right by MM’s ear. Whispers, “she wants to cut your head off,” even though Kimiko has indicated nothing of a sort. He makes sure to wink at her where MM can’t see, just so she doesn’t think he’s misinterpreted her.

“Yeah well I want to put you in the trash, where you belong,” MM says, and fuck Frenchie is impressed, most men would be pissing themselves at this point. “We all want things.”

Frenchie breathes out. Sits back. Thinks on it. “You never think about what it would be like to fuck my face? No? You never wanted to shut me up with your cock,” MM blinks, but Frenchie perseveres. He’s horny, dammit. And they _can’t_ go out. “You know, slap me in the face with it a little, see how far you can get it down my throat...” he eyeballs MM suggestively.

“You are taking this shit too far,” MM says, flat. “Get off me and control that woman.”

“Oh, she does what she likes,” Frenchie reminds him. Kimiko’s lips quirk.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Neither am I.”

“Frenchie,” MM says, then, a little strained.

“Urgh you’re no fun,” Frenchie says, sliding off fluidly and walking back towards his workbench like that never happened. Kimiko immediately takes up an interest in a pair of throwing knives elsewhere, leaves MM be.

“Don’t pull a fucking stunt like that again,” MM warns them both, but that’s all he says. Frenchie makes some more bombs.

Now it’s on his mind, it’s definitely an itch he can’t scratch. MM doesn’t pick a fight with him for nearly an hour, which Frenchie thinks might be a record for them. MM gets up to take a piss. Frenchie saunters over to his laptop, tries to see what he’s been doing. It’s locked, because MM is a paranoid fuck.

“Urgh, mon dieu,” he sighs, aggravated.

“What the fuck are you doing with my stuff?” MM demands, returning.

“Relax my friend, I wasn’t doing anything to anything,” Frenchie holds up his hands. Then he looks MM up and down. “I could have been,” he says ruefully. “I could have been giving a blow job, but somebody thinks they’re too good for that.”

MM scowls immediately. “Get out of here with that shit,” he says, shoulder checks Frenchie to get back to his seat. Before he can get to his laptop Frenchie drops down onto his knees in the v of MM’s legs, crawls forward, rests his head against MM’s thigh.

“Frenchie,” MM says, sounding pained.

“Please,” Frenchie cracks. “I’m so horny. I just really want to suck some cock right now. I think it would do our relationship wonders.” His hands skirt up to MM’s belt. He brushes MM’s crotch on the way. The way MM is looking at him, Frenchie pauses. “Is the location the problem? Would you like to receive head on the bed upstairs? I can be a gentleman.”

“If I push you off, is your girlfriend gonna threaten me with decapitation again?”

“Urgh,” Frenchie throws his hands up. He lets out a stream of curse words, and sits back on his heels. “You see this?” He says, pointing to the bulge in his trousers. “If you need me I will be upstairs trying to deal with this. I don’t know, I guess I could strangle myself or something. Can I borrow your belt?”

MM just stares at his semi, mouth open in a little o.

“MM,” Frenchie snaps, annoyed now.

“You’re actually being serious,” MM says, and what the fuck. Frenchie gives him a _look_.

“Yes MM, I wanted a bit of,” and he mimes giving head, tongue poking his cheek and all.

“I thought you were fucking with me,” MM says, now staring at Frenchie’s mouth.

Oh. “Not about sex,” Frenchie says. “About other things, sure. Sex is very important to be clear about.”

“Uh huh,” MM says distractedly, a whole new tone to his voice. “I haven’t had a blow job in six years.”

“Oh,” Frenchie winces. “Marriage.”

“No, no, we had it good. Just. Not. That.”

“You want to stick your cock in my mouth?” Frenchie purrs, leaning back forward for MM’s belt. “You want to remember how it feels to throat fuck someone until you’re coming down their throat?”

“Fuck,” MM says, and this time he leans back instead of anything else.

Kimiko passes them with a broadsword, seeming utterly uninterested. Frenchie won’t be surprised if she comes back to watch, though. He thinks he looks pretty good giving head.

He undoes MM’s zipper. Palms him a few times through his boxers, feels him swell up a little.

“So big,” he mutters, on purpose, fluttering his eyelashes. “Lucky I have a big mouth, no?”

MM is passive as Frenchie pulls out his cock, massaging it near the base, getting a good eyeful of what he’s going to be working with. Even though that gets him an audible sigh, MM is still, hands by his sides. Hopefully that doesn’t last. Frenchie wants to be put to work.

He licks and suckles under the head, where the frenulum used to sit. That gets another little sigh. He takes his time, then, massaging rhythmically with one hand and exploring the rest with his mouth. After MM gets fully erect he fully expects to be told to get on with it. MM remains stubbornly non-vocal.

Their background music is still going, accompanied by the sounds of Kimiko playing with sharp things.

Frenchie wants MM to curse.

He drops his mouth around the head, gets about half way down. Then just starts rhythmically fucking his own face onto MM’s cock, working his throat open a bit at a time. He manages to get most of the way down and just stays there for a moment. That’s what finally gets MM to look at him and he waits, looks up through his lashes.

“Oh holy shit,” MM says, and his hands twitch.

Frenchie pulls off, gets some oxygen. Grins, licks a stripe up the underside again. “Don’t be shy,” he says, “I like to take it hard. Want to see how deep it can go?”

“Oh, fuck,” MM groans, as Frenchie gets all the way to his pubis, this time, hair tickling his nose, mouth and throat stuffed with cock. He works a hand inside MM’s trousers to pull a little at his balls. He lasts a little longer, comes up for air again.

“Come on, you don’t want to miss out on this golden opportunity,” he says, grabs one of MM’s hands and plants it on the back of his head. “You can do whatever you want,” he says. “I’ve got your balls, remember,” and gives them a sharp tug, and MM lets out a sharp hiss.

“You fucking maniac,” MM manages, as Frenchie goes down again. This time he bobs back up, then goes straight back for it. Warm up completed. MM doesn’t push on his head until he starts pushing with the tip of his tongue, coming back up to the glans with it and poking, right on that spot that he’s now thinking about on his own dick, which is rock hard and constrained in his cargos.  
  
“Fuck yes,” MM says, and then, almost hesitantly, applies a bit of pressure. Frenchie goes with it, easy, so MM knows he can deliver more. And then, miracle of all miracles, a second hand comes up and between them they start moving his head, up and down. Frenchie lets out a moan.

“You absolute whore,” MM says, and Frenchie agrees completely. “Oh, moan again for me baby, let me hear it.” Oh ha ha, he’s going to be mad about that slip once he’s finished. Frenchie digs it though. He leans forward enough to brush his cock against the couch, and he moans at that, and he has to stop because his own cock will take over his brain if he’s not careful and that’s not what he wants.

MM is struggling with the sofa, hips twitching, and Frenchie taps at his thigh twice.

MM lets him go immediately, looks down. “Uh. Too much?” He says holding out his hands.

“No, no,” Frenchie waves him off. “Stand up, come over here.” He readjusts his height for MM’s cock while he’s standing. “Okay,” he says, puts MM’s hands back on his head. “Come at me.” He grins, wanting so bad for this to be as rough as he hopes. “Trust me when I say, fuck my fucking face until you come.” And then he shuffles forward and takes MM down again, and MM starts to rock his hips a little. A few thrusts in, he rocks them a little more.

And then he hits the back of Frenchie’s throat, and that seems to do it, because all of a sudden he’s going to fucking town, and it is fucking delicious.

He can’t even moan, his throat is taking such a pummelling. Exactly what he was craving. Exactly, exactly, exactly.

“God… damn,” MM is stuttering out, and he’s close, so Frenchie one handedly unzips himself, reaches in and grabs his own cock.

He thinks he might black out for a second when he comes.

MM blows his own load, pulls out while he’s doing it. Frenchie feels warm come hit his face. He grins, palms himself through some heady aftershocks.

“Fuuuuuck,” MM collapses back onto the couch. Frenchie slumps down onto his heels. His grin won’t go away.

After a minute, MM says, “Jesus, the state of you man. You really get off on that shit.”

“Fuck yes,” Frenchie says, and enjoys the hoarseness of his voice. It won’t last too long, he knows from experience. But it’s nice.

“Damn,” MM says.

Kimiko is walking past again, but she gets a good eyeball on Frenchie and drops the two claymores she’d been carrying. He looks up at her fondly. She walks up to him with a puzzled expression on her face, swipes her hand through the come, licks her hand, shrugs, picks up the claymores again.

“Did that just happen,” MM says, kind of tiredly. Frenchie did that.

“Mmmm,” he returns. “Fuck me, I feel better.”

“Jesus man, but you could suck the chrome off a tailpipe.”

What a disgusting analogy, Frenchie thinks, and just snorts.

Two hours later, MM yells, “will you turn that fucking music down,” and Frenchie just says,

“It’s helping me work,” and turns it up.

Turns out even one of his blow jobs isn’t enough to make them friends. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and saw anything a bit shit let me know. Nobody else reads stuff I write because I have no friends (hahahahaha insert joke about BJs here) so you'd be doing me a solid favor.


End file.
